I'll Try to Help You
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: Highschool AU. In which Castiel is the new kid and Dean is the loner with the stutter. Eventual Dean/Cas and some Sabriel in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rate and review please! I do not own Supernatural, nor its characters.

* * *

John Winchester is not the most patient man, or father, in the world...as anyone who's had the slight displeasure of knowing. While he was respected and even liked among people who lived in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. Yet everyone felt rather bad for his oldest son Dean, because he had to deal with the easily crossed temper of his father.

Dean was born with a stutter, a rather severe one if you're wondering. At first his parents wistfully albeit a bit worryingly so, that eventually Dean would grow out of it. But he never did, and probably never will, much to his father's dismay. His mother, Mary Winchester, whom everyone loved because she was caring, quickly accepted her son's "quirk" or as she preferred to say "something that made him more unique than everyone else".

John, on the other hand, called it a "disability", and more often than not, would tell Dean to hurry the hell up and finish whatever he was saying or just keep his mouth shut. John would then receive silence and hard, disapproving glares from both Mary and Sam, Dean's younger brother.

Sam and Mary are far more patient with Dean whenever he talked. They waited for Dean to finish whatever he was saying then say whatever they wanted to say, even if he interrupted them. The both saw and love how Dean lit up whenever he talked, putting his heart into it and looking like the happiest guy in the world.

And being in high school isn't helpful either, and while over the years Dean did acquire some friends, now they all left and went to the richer, better high school two towns away. This, in a way, made Dean more shy and reserved. Not many people want to be Dean's friend, they thought he was too quiet and weird. And sadly, in the school where he goes to, everyone avoids him, as if his stutter is contagious. Sam wouldn't be in high school till next year.

While Dean is in the way back of Ms. Summers' the English teacher's classroom. Pointedly trying to be unseen and hopefully unnoticed. But Ms. Summers is one of those teachers that gets annoyed when no one answers their question, thus looking around the room to find someone who is quiet, because in her eyes, not saying anything means you're not paying attention. And so, after asking the class what a prose is, and then being answered with dead silence, her eyes gazed around the room until the fixed themselves upon Dean, who was trying unsuccessfully to not draw attention to himself by not looking at her.

"Ah! Dean, would you like to tell me what you think a "prose" is?" Every person in their seats turned their bodies to look at him. Feeling a surge of anxiety creep up on him along with an annoyingly hot blush on his face, he glanced around the room and inhaled a shaky breath.

"I-I d-d-do-don't kn-know." He quickly looked down at his hands folded on the desk as he heard quiet yet not really quiet laughter surround him.

"Alright then." Ms. Summers looked around the room again until she called on another student who answered the question correctly. Then there was a knock at the door, making everyone except Dean, who was still recovering from his embarrassment, stare at the door until it opened, revealing a someone who Dean had never seen before. Ms. Summers grinned brightly and walked briskly to stand next to the new person.

"Class, this is our newest student. Please try to make him feel welcome. What is your name, dear?"

Dean finally looked up and saw the new kid, he was tall, thin, with short black hair that seemed to look like he just got out of bed, electric blue eyes, and was he wearing a _tie_? He was, and it was backwards, he was also wearing a long tan trenchcoat that seemed a bit odd to wear given the fact that it's late January. Undoubtedly, Dean thought this new kid was pretty hot. But he quickly diminished the thought, as he knew no one ever talked to him...so why bother with a crush if there's zero chance of it ever actually happening?

"My name is Castiel Novak," the new kid said in a surprisingly gravelly yet appealing voice. Ms. Summers smiled wider and told Castiel that he could sit wherever he wanted. He nodded and sat down in the seat to the left of Dean. Dean felt suspicious at first, who would want to sit next to him? But then he realized that this kid was new and therefore had not learned from anyone that you hangout with or go near Dean Winchester.

He glanced at Castiel, who was staring at him with those shockingly blue eyes. Dean gave him a confused look, to which he was returned a small smile that made Dean feel a little weird. Castiel leaned over so that he was closer to Dean and whispered in his ear, "You have really nice eyes."

Interesting first impression...so far.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, Dean was flattered, albeit a bit creeped out. A guy who just entered the classroom about five minutes ago, if anything, just complimented on his eyes? Dean didn't know what to say, as no one has ever said things like that to him before. Why would they?

But Dean didn't want to dwell on it, he didn't like as he would call it "the Hallmark crap". So he just looked at Castiel; what kind of name was that? And Dean flashed him a smile that he knew leaked charm, hoping this would convey that he appreciated the compliment without having to say it. He folded his hands on his desk and tried to pay attention to Ms. Summers, but in the corner of his eye he noticed Castiel was staring at him unblinkingly. Okay...

Class ended and Dean started to put his things in his locker when he was startled by Castiel being right next to him. How had he done that without making any noise? Dean almost dropped his book but thankfully he kept a tight grip on them before shoving them into his locker. He grabbed his lunch bag and closed his locker, noticing again that Castiel was staring at him.

"Hello, Dean." How did this kid know his name already?

"H-how d-d-do y-you kn-know m-my name?" Dean questioned, ever so slightly annoyed that he didn't know why Castiel knew his name without Dean telling him it.

"The name 'Dean' is on your lunch bag, so I used deductive reasoning to assume it's yours. Since you're alone and why would you carry someone else's lunch? You already know my name, so I'll skip the traditional form of greeting new people."

_He has a funny way of talking, _Dean thought. Dean nodded and turned to head to the cafeteria. He didn't have to look behind to know that Castiel was right behind him. But surprisingly, he didn't mind. That's a first. He was still a little suspicious that Castiel seemed to have already taken a liking to him and now was being nice to him.

As Dean sat down at one of the empty lunch tables and opened his lunch bag, he smiled gladly at what he saw inside. His mom had packed him some pie, Dean's favorite food. Along with a cheeseburger, making everything better in his opinion. Castiel sat next to Dean and started staring at him again. Aside from that, Dean was actually glad he wasn't sitting alone for once. They sat in an unexpectedly companionable silence.

About halfway through lunch period Dean realized that Cas wasn't eating. Since when did he start calling him Cas? Whatever.

Breaking the silence between the two of them, Dean spoke first, "H-hey, h-how c-c-come y-you're not e-e-eating?" Usually, Dean would try to never talk to anyone, whether or not they were friends for fear of being made fun of. But right now he felt a bit more confident because so far Cas acted as if there was nothing weird about Dean at all. It actually felt wonderful.

"I've always been home-schooled, until now of course. So I'm not used to eating school food, and by the looks of it...I don't want to."

Dean chuckled at that, as it was a pretty good reason. But he felt bad that he was eating and his friend (if that's what you called...whatever their relationship is) was not eating. So he pulled out the burger his mom made out of his bag and put it in front of Cas. Dean went back to eating his pie as if nothing happened.

Cas blinked at him, to which Dean noted that this was the first time he had seen him blink today. "Thank you." Dean shrugged his shoulders and as he watched Cas eat in the corner of his eyes, he watched how Cas' jaw moved but quickly stopped himself before he looked creepy.

After lunch period ended, they both went to their own different classes, Cas in Philosophy and Dean in Chemistry. Dean hated Chemistry, mostly because his lab partner was Alastair, the biggest douchebag you could have the misfortune of meeting. Not only did he bully Dean for his stutter, but he also picked on San whenever he got the chance.

So Dean sat the large wooden table and waited for class to start, because the sooner it began the sooner it ended. The bell rang and students poured in the classroom. Among the sounds of chatter and people dropping their books onto the tables, there was also the dreadful sound of Alastair's loud boots thundering towards Dean.

Dean's vision filled with the very punchable face of Alastair, with those blue yet borderline white eyes that creeped the hell out of Dean. Dean glared with all the hatred he could muster until Alastair finally got his face away from Dean's.

"Hey, Dean. Or is it D-D-Dean?" Dean snarled at Alastair's weak insult and gave him the middle finger as discreetly as he could without being caught. Alastair laughed at him. Fury washed over Dean and he clenched his jaw.

"So how's that adorable little brother of yours? Sam, right?"

If it was possible, that made Dean more furious. He was protective over Sam to put it lightly.

"F-f-fuck o-off, Alas-tair." Alastair narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something before the substitute for Mr. Adler told him to be quiet. Alastair sulked and Dean smirked in triumph.

Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad for once.


	3. Chapter 3

After the long and agonizing Chemistry class, which consisted of Alastair telling the substitute that Dean knew the answer to a question that was asked, in an attempt to get back at the Dean for the sub telling him to be quiet: meaning that he had to talk aloud whether or not he really did know the answer. Being stared at by everyone created nervousness and Dean's breath to quicken, making his stutter worse. This made people laugh at him even more,casually reminding him that people really did not like him here. Except Cas of course, but he wasn't here.

Hanging his head in slight shame, Dean walked quickly to his locker, put his chemistry books away and grabbed his math textbook, and then closing his locker with more force than necessary to vent the frustration from Chemistry class. He leaned up against the wall next to his locker to wait for Cas to come out of Philosophy. Their next class was Math. _What a bundle of fun,_ Dean thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, and several amused looks from people who passed through the hallway that Dean recognized from Chemistry, Cas finally came, in that weird no-noise-whatsoever way he had. Cas grabbed his textbook too (his locker was next to Dean's) and they headed to Ms. Milton's classroom.

The rows of desks that sit in the room stood ominously in front of Ms. Milton's large birch desk, which was covered in neat piles of papers and facing her were pictures of her family. Ms. Milton is rather pretty: medium height, bright large eyes, a pearly white smile, and long red hair that seems to move entirely on its own. Ms. Milton is usually nice, sometimes a bitch, and it's easy to pass her class as long as you pass in your work.

Dean and Cas sat together in the far right corner of the room, away from everyone else. Cas didn't want to seem to talk to anyone else or be with anyone besides Dean. And usually when you're the new kid, people usually accept you into their group until they decide whether or not you're worth it. Dean couldn't seem to figure out why, as no one ever seemed nor expressed any interest to be with him. It made Dean feel rather special in a way, Cas hasn't made fun of him at all, but he then reminded himself that's it's his first day here. That made Dean wary, but it felt good to have a friend.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Students streamed in and settled in their seats with little enthusiasm. It is math class after all. Ms. Milton appeared out of nowhere it seemed and stood in front of the whiteboard, waiting for everyone's attention. After everyone looked at her, she turned around and started to write. Dean looked at Cas who gave him a small smile. He returned it and turned his head to see what Ms. Milton was writing. She had started to write complicated algebraic expressions on the board for them to solve.

Dean internally groaned, out of anything that was to be hated in the world of math, he hated algebra that most. It was hard for him to figure out with all the numbers, symbols, and whatnot. It also didn't help that Ms. Milton made them tell aloud what they did to get their answer.

Ms. Milton turned from the board to face her students and flashed a bright grin, "Alright class, I want you to grab a piece of blank paper and solve these expressions. Remember to show your work." There was about twelve problems written on the board, each one more hard then the previous one. Everyone grabbed a sheet of paper from their books or binders and started to solve the expressions. Each student had their own unique look of frustration, confusion, or excitement.

Dean, on the other hand, stared blankly at the expressions that he copied on his paper, his mind also blank. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do first. He sighed, and almost gave up after a few minutes of struggling to think. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was.

Cas was already finished, was this kid a genius or something? He smiled politely, "Do you want any help? I'd be more than happy to." Dean thought about it for a moment, then decided that his math grade was far more important than his pride.

"S-su-sure." Cas grinned and scooted his seat quietly closer to Dean's. Dean felt his stomach form into knots when he felt the heat from Cas' body radiate. He gulped and smiled at Cas, hoping that his nervousness did not show.

"Okay, so you know what the order of operations is?" Cas gazed up at Dean and waited for him to answer. Dean stared into Cas' impossibly blue eyes before he realized Cas was expecting an answer. Dean inhaled a deep breath to calm his nerves before he started to talk, "Y-Yeah." He glanced up at Cas, relieved that his lips formed a small smile.

"Good. Do you solve what's in the parentheses first or division problems first?"

"P-Par-Parentheses fir-st."

"Right. Now do that."

Math class became decidedly better, Dean thought.

Class ended then after a few hours, school ended finally. Dean said goodbye to Cas and headed to the school parking lot where Baby was. Shining the bright winter sun, the new shiny black paint on the Impala gleamed like stars. Dean's pride and joy.

Dean pulled up to the front of the middle school to pick Sam up. The passenger's door opened and Sam clambered inside.

"H-Hey, Sam-mmy." Sam is undoubtedly Dean's favorite person. Tall (and still growing), with a mop of brown hair, he was a lovable dork with a passion for books that Dean doesn't understand at all. And also has a weird ability to find Wi-fi anywhere. Sam also never became impatient with Dean when he talked, unlike their father.

"Hey, Dean." And with that, they drove home.

* * *

**Author's note: In case you're wondering, this isn't the end of the story. I just had to wrap-up the chapter somehow. I think I have a plot for this story. But I'm not entirely sure. If you'd like to PM me with suggestions, feel free to do so! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchester's house was nestled in the far north edge of town. Two storeys tall, a gray slanted roof, walls painted a bright white, and many spacious windows all over to complete the simple and quaint look of the house. There was also a spacious backyard with an ancient weeping willow tree that sits in the middle of the yard. Everything was covered in a light dusting of snow, making the frost covered grass almost crunch beneath their feet.

Dean opened the front door and threw his bag onto the nearest empty chair. Sam did the same but instead of throwing it, he gently set it down. This is one of the differences between the two of them. They both strode into the kitchen, seeing Mary leaning up against the counter with a cup of coffee; still steaming, in her hand. She saw them and smiled lovingly at them, "How was school?"

Both of them glanced at each other, wondering which one will go first. After a period of silence, Sam did, "It was alright. I have a history test tomorrow so I'm going to go study." He turned around to grab his bag and strode over to Mary, kissing her on the cheek before pounding up the stairs. It wasn't until they heard the sound of Sam's door shutting that Dean and Mary looked at each other.

"And what about you?" She smiled at him, trying to coax him into saying something. But Dean just shrugged, not really wanting to talk at all. Even though he knows that his mom likes it when he talks. Hell, she even said so herself; but he still didn't like talking in general.

Her smile turned slightly sad,"Come on, there has to be something! Test? New student?" Since Dean knew he wouldn't be able to not utter a word forever, he inhaled a breath and braced himself.

"W-w-well, u-ummmm, I-I have a-a c-chemis-try test on F-F-Fri-day." He didn't really, Dean just didn't want to tell his mother about Cas, it made him feel shameful that Mary would probably be ecstatic about her oldest son finally having a friend. How pathetic is that? Mary knew all too well about how Dean was and still is bullied in school. She of course, like a good parent, told the principal of Lawrence High that people were making Dean's life a nightmare, but school are schools and they did nothing about it.

John, on the other hand, being the fantastic person he is...thought that kids were just being kids. He also told Dean that he should just suck it up and eventually they'll leave him alone. This lead to a mildly heated discussion between the two, resulting Dean to storm off into his room and John going to the bar. Mary was at work that day and Sam was at his girlfriend Jess' house, so she wasn't pleased when she got home to find her husband gone and her son in his room.

"Okay. Make sure you study, love you." She walked off after giving Dean a kiss on the cheek and went do some laundry.

Dean went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed after locking his door. Being bored, he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and started to write. Dean had a soft spot for stories. He liked the idea of creating anything you wanted and it's entirely up to you. No one knew obviously that he did this, it was more of a secret hobby.

After writing for an hour or so, Dean laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about how _different _today was. He was internally glad that he now has someone to finally talk to at school. Cas seemed pretty nice so far, albeit a bit weird. But isn't everyone? Dean also appreciated the fact that Cas listened to him, and didn't ignore him because he couldn't form words properly.

Dean also thought that Cas was pretty attractive, with his messed up black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Dean pretty much always knew that he found both girls and guys attractive. Admittedly guys the most, so thinking a guy (and on top of that, someone he just met) was hot didn't surprise him.

His dad though didn't take it too lightly though when Dean told his parents that he liked girls and guys. Mary was fine with it (she actually knew already), but John didn't like the fact that his son could be seen with a male just as easily as he could be seen with a female. So John didn't talk to him for a while...and after some convincing from Mary, he grudgingly accepted it.

Sam wasn't amazed either. Being as close to his brother as he is, he knew pretty well. But in the back of his mind, he worried that his older brother would probably be picked on the fact that he was bisexual as well as having a stutter. The people who go to Lawrence High aren't the most accepting of students, as you probably know by now. But then he knows that Dean is strong and in a year, Sam will be there too to make sure that no one hurts him.

Dean's head feels lighter and he feels happier at the fact that know that he has a friend and someone other than family to talk to, that school won't be as much of a hellhole as it used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I went to this writing thing in school today and it was really helpful. I took notes and plan to use them in making this story better! Also, I have a bunch of work to do for school this week before Christmas...so I'm sorry if the next update isn't for a bit. I did get one really helpful suggestion for the plot of this story, so now I think I know what to do. Feedback is greatly welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings of some homophobic/offensive language! **

* * *

Over the past few weeks of school, Dean and Castiel grew closer. They always grouped together for assignments in class and usually were the first ones done; mostly because Cas seemed to know everything. They each learned a bit about each other: Cas has three older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. They're all older than him and in college...but they all they along well. Cas also has a large collection of books that he said Dean could borrow, and to Dean's surprise, knows _nothing _about movies, shows, or anything new.

On their way to Ms. Summer's class that morning, Dean was completely amazed that Cas had told him that he had never seen _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._

"H-how h-has anyone never s-s-se-en i-it?" It was one of Dean's favorite movies, he loved how it was so different from anything out there in the world.

Cas shrugged, "My brother Michael doesn't really like...things of that nature, so I've never been allowed to watch it." That took Dean aback.

Nervousness crept over Dean as he mustered up the courage to say,"O-oh. M-maybe y-y-you could w-watch it a-at m-my h-house ssssomet-time." Dean had never invited someone over before, but Castiel was different of course. The exception.

Cas looked up at him while he reached for the handle of Ms. Summer's door and smiled, "I'd like that, thank you Dean." Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Dean smirked and closed the classroom door behind him. The two boys took their seats, next to each other of course.

English class went smoothly, Dean wasn't called this time to answer a question much to his relief. So as they put their books into their lockers and Dean grabbed his lunch; he asked his mother that morning to pack extra food cause he was really hungry. A pack of lies that was, but he didn't want to tell Mary about Cas because he didn't want her to think he was Dean's boyfriend.

About halfway through their lunch, Dean felt a something jabbing his shoulder. He scowled and turned around to see who it was. It was Alastair and his friend Azazel. Azazel was Alastair's followers at school, and he had creepy brown-borderline yellow eyes that followed you wherever you went.

"Oh look, it's Queer 1 and Queer 2. Are you two sharing lunch? How cute." Azazel laughed at Alastair's weak yet mildly effective bullying.

"F-f-fuck off." They both laughed and turned their attention to Cas, who was squinting at them with irritation.

"Nice tie, but you do know this isn't a preppy gay school..right?" Cas didn't say anything, except stalk closer to the two of them. Dean didn't know what to do, should he just tell them to go away, resort to violence, or just let them keep going?

Alastair put his face in front of Cas', and gave a smile but not a good one, "Not going to say anything?" Alastair shoved Castiel away from him, Cas moved back a few feet but didn't fall. He frowned, "Why don't you just leave? Don't you have something better to do with your time?" Dean stood up from his seat, ready to fight if needed. He was a Winchester after all.

That only made Azazel and Alastair agitated, since they usually don't get talked back to. Alastair raised his fist and was about to punch Castiel, but Dean struck Alastair first, feeling slightly satisfied as fist contacted the bridge of his friend's attacker's nose. Alastair clutched his nose, which was bleeding in little red streams. Tension slowly built up in the air surrounding the four, waiting for someone to make their move.

Alastair looked ready to kill both of them, but Azazel decided to be smart for once and told him that they should go. They both left, leaving some people staring at Dean and Cas before shrugging and returning to their friends and food. The two teens looked at each other and laughed at bit at the whole situation that just occurred. "S-s-sorry for t-th-at. I-I was afraid t-that y-you'd g-get hurt." Did he just seriously say that? _This isn't some soap opera, you of all people don't say crap like that, _Dean thought.

Cas gave a shy smile, "I can take care of myself, Dean. My brother Lucifer taught me some things for if and when I'm ever on my own. But I appreciate it." Lucifer is scarier, yet less serious about things than Michael. He taught Cas a couple of things before he left for school in case "Someone wants to try to get something from you, little brother."

Dean smirked, a bit impressed with what Castiel just said. _This is probably the most interesting lunch I've ever had, _Dean thought.

"S-s-so when d-do you w-w-want t-to c-come over?" Dean asked, might as well know what day.

"I'm free anytime."

"U-um...h-h-how ab-about tomor-row?" Cas nodded and Dean had never felt more excited about watching a movie with someone. He'd only watched movies with Sam, so hanging out with someone different seemed fun. Dean smiled to himself and waited with Cas for lunch to be over, talking about whether or not to watch the extended edition or not.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I got a very helpful suggestion as to what I should do with this story from a guest named Jackie! Thank you very much, because it actually is very helpful so then I don't get too OOC with anyone and also other things for the plot! I hope enjoyed this little chapter, sorry it's rather short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year! And in celebration of 2014, another, slightly longer chapter with something special at the end! :)**

* * *

All day Dean had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, today was the day that Cas would come over to watch _Fellowship of the Ring._ Dean had a bit of a nerdy side to him admittedly. He always called Sam the nerd but in reality it wasn't. So when Dean and Sam came home after school, Dean thought it might be nice to tell his mother that someone's coming over before it became seemed more last-minute. It turned out Castiel lived about five minutes away, so he told Dean that he didn't need to be given a ride.

Dean walked up to Mary and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and asked with interest, "How was school?" _Might as well tell her, _Dean thought.

"Okay...h-hey Mom-m?" Mary turned to face her son and quirked up an eyebrow to show that she was listening.

"A friend-end of m-mine is c-com-ming over. H-his...n-name is-s C-C-Cas." Mary froze, then an ever brighter and bigger smile etched itself on her face. Inside, she was absolutely ecstatic that her older son had a friend now. When Dean was younger and starting school, she tried to get him to make friends at school...but it never really worked out. Sometimes he made friends, but they all moved away to go to other schools..and it broke Mary's heart.

"Okay! What are you two going to do?" At first Mary was a little bit angry that someone was coming over last-minute, but decided not to voice that.

Dean breathed an internal sigh of relief that his mom wasn't mad, sure she seemed surprised at first, but whatever.

"We're g-g-going to-o watch L-Lord of-f the R-Ringsss." Dean looked down at the floor, a bit anxious to hear what Mary would say. She's his mom after all, and he loves her. So her opinion matters.

"Oh! Okay, a movie is a good choice. I promise to leave you two alone this time as long as I get to meet him sometime. So what is this 'Cas' like? Is he nice? Smart?" Mary was starting to grow an interest in her son's newest friend. She was perfectly okay if they were together, she'd find out eventually.

Dean felt a wave of heat rush over him, along with a blush creeping along his face. How was he supposed to describe his awesome _and only _friend without sounding like he was in love with him? _Cause you're not, and you're smart enough...you can figure it out, _Dean reminded himself. As much as he really liked Cas, he knew that he probably didn't even have a chance. Hell, he didn't even know Cas even liked guys.

"W-Well, he's-s pr-pretty smar-smart...n-nice t-t-too, c-c-cool-l, a-and...I do-don't know-know wh-what else." Dean felt his face get warmer and warmer. While Mary smirked slightly at how flustered her son was getting over telling what Castiel was like.

"Okay, before you burst into flames I want you to tell me what he looks like." As much as she felt slightly bad for Dean getting kinda nervous already, she at least wanted to hear how Dean would describe his looks.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, thanking God that Sam was upstairs in his room and not hearing any of this. He'd never let Dean hear the end of it.

"H-he has-s sho-short black h-hair, r-really blue eyes-s, a-and he w-w-wears t-this t-tan trench-ch c-co-coat all t-th-the time." _Good thing you kept it simple yet specific enough, _Dean thought.

"He sounds cute. One last question, what time is he coming over?"

Finally looking up from the floor, Dean glanced at the clock, 3:30. Cas and him agreed on 4:00. A rush of panic surged over him, "I-In half-f an hour." Mary nodded and gave Dean a light kiss on the forehead before walking through the kitchen and up the stairs to leave her son be.

After hearing the sound of his mom's bedroom door close, Dean breathed out a shaky breath and sat on the couch to past the time waiting.

Several minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Dean rose off the couch and strode over to the door. Hoping that he looked alright, he opened the door and gave a charismatic smile.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled at him and entered the house. He looked around, almost never blinking, _Why does he almost never blink? _Dean wondered.

"Your house is very nice." Dean noticed how Cas' face brightened whenever he smiled, and also that it looked genuine. He liked it, and wanted to see it again.

"T-Thanks. I-I made p-p-pop-popcorn and th-there's d-drinks too if-f you're hun-hungry." Cas nodded, with a small smile on his face. Already slightly frustrated with his stuttering, Dean lead Castiel to the couch and put the DVD into the player to get the movie started.

They sat next to each other in companionable silence, Dean occasionally explaining parts of the movies that Castiel didn't understand, like when Gandalf mentioned the dragon Smaug from _The Hobbit, _why the One Ring was so important, or whenever hobbits, elves, or dwarves were mentioned.

"So, the reason why they have to go to...Mordor is because the ring can only be destroyed wherever it was made?" Dean was impressed that Cas remembered that much, and he smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink.

"Y-Yeah. Exactly." All of a sudden someone was coming down the stairs, and Dean immediately recognized it as Sam. _Damnit. _

Sam stepped into the living room and paused for a moment, taking in the scene of his older brother an inch away from someone Sam had never seen before. Dean looked up at Sam and frowned, wishing that he and Cas were alone.

Cas spoke first, much to the surprise of the two brothers, "Hello, Sam. Dean told me a lot about you." Sam gave Dean a shit-eating grin and smiled warmly at Castiel, "Hi...what's your name? Dean hasn't told me anything about you though, sorry."

"My name is Castiel." Sam nodded and Dean internally groaned and wished Sam were gone already. As much as Dean loves his little brother, he knew that Sam would never let him live this down.

"Nice to meet you. Dean, I'm going to Jess' house." Dean smirked, Sam had been going over to Jess' house for about a month so far.

"A-Alright. B-Bye Sam-Sammy." Dean knew how much Sam didn't like the nickname "Sammy" or at least, pretended not to like it.

"Bye, Dean. And bye Cas." Sam smiled at the both of them before leaving the room and out the front door.

"Sh-Shall we f-finish th-the m-movie?" Cas glanced at him and nodded with the faintest of smiles on his face. He leaned over and as if time seemed to stop, Dean was given a light, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Dean's mind went blank.

* * *

**I hope the kiss wasn't too quick and abrupt into the story. I thought it might be something nice to finally tie in now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback greatly welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to literally stop, and Dean felt light-headed, but also warm and almost like he was covered in sparks of fire and electricity, making his hair stand up on end and his skin prickle. He stared at Castiel after pausing the movie, leaving an unsettling silence in the room. Cas seemed to look almost ashamed of what he did, looking at the floor, as if waiting for Dean to kick him out of the house and never speak to him ever again.

Dean didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Kiss him back? The latter opinion seemed the best, as Dean realized all of a sudden how much he really liked Castiel. As cliché as that sounds. He's smart as hell, nice (the only one at school who talks to Dean and actually cares about him), patient, and absolutely stunning and different. With his short, messy black hair, electric blue eyes that are impossible not to look at least once or twice a day, and also how his personality seemed to form how he looked in Dean's eyes. If that makes any sense.

_Come on, don't be a chicken, just kiss him, _Dean scolded to himself. He shifted his body on the couch so that he was facing Cas. He tapped him on the shoulder, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment by tripping over his words. Castiel glanced up at Dean and he seemed almost more or less happier that Dean hadn't told him off.

Before Dean could do anything, Cas spoke first, "Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I just...I got caught up in the moment and I-," but Dean shut him up by holding Cas' head in his hands and finally doing what he's wanted to do for a while.

Smelling like old books, the cotton of his trench coat, and something entirely indescribable yet brilliant, Dean didn't want to let go of Castiel. At first Castiel stiffened when Dean pulled him forward and locked his mouth with Cas', but eventually relaxed. Dean pressed his fingertips to Castiel's jaw and gently stroked the slight stubble that was already starting to appear there. Thousands of words were said in that one simple gesture, and both of them knew how the other felt.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away from each other, cheeks flushed and mouths slightly bruised. Smiling at each other, they turned away from each other and after not knowing what to do next. They decided to finish the movie, sitting in a refreshing silence with only the sounds of the movie and the occasional drink being sipped. Dean smiled to himself and decided to himself that today couldn't possibly get any better. _Stop being to Hallmark, _Dean told himself. But really he didn't care for once.

After the movie finished, Dean turned the TV off and turned his head to look at Castiel. He was smiling to himself too, and looked really...happy. That made Dean feel better than he already was, if that was possible right now.

"D-Did yo-you like th-the mov-movie?" Cas nodded, "Yes. I might read the books now and then watch the other...three movies?" Dean wanted to smile at how Castiel didn't really know much about movies, shows, and pop culture things like that. Dean thought it was adorable, and that meant that they could have more moments like this. _Awesome._

"Two-two movies. They're-re pretty g-good...bu-but th-this...o-one is m-my-my fav-favorite." Cas showed a small smile that made Dean's stomach flip.

"So-so I'll see y-you la-later?" As much as Dean didn't really want this to end, he had a pile of homework he knew that if it wasn't done, he'd be screwed. Cas seemed sad to leave, but otherwise seemed alright.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Goodbye, Dean." Cas got up from the couch and gave Dean a small kiss on the forehead before walking out of the living room and out of the house.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this date of whatever you wanted to call it was just about perfect in Dean's eyes.

After picking up the drinks and bowl of popcorn, Dean headed up the stairs to his room. Just seconds before he reached for the doorknob of his bedroom, he heard Mary exit her own room only two doors away. Panicking slightly, Dean leaned up against the bedroom door in the hallway as Mary walked over to him with a smile on her face and a curious glint in her eyes.

"Hi, honey. How was watching the movie with Castiel?" When she said Cas' name Dean felt his face become warmer and he mentally cursed himself.

"F-Fine." Mary tilted her head with a knowing look on her face. Dean also cursed himself because he knew how it was hard to sound reassuring when you trip on your own words every few syllables.

"Alright. Make sure you get your homework done, honey." Mary planted a kiss on Dean's forehead before letting him rush into his own room, closing the door with slightly more force than necessary.

Mary laughed in front of Dean's door quietly, hoping that he didn't hear. She thought it was cute that her son seemed so nervous and didn't seem like he wanted to tell her what happened when Castiel came over. She shook her head with a smirk on her face before going down the stairs to go start making dinner before John came home.

Dean sat on his bed, relieved that his mother didn't ask him what happened downstairs. He smiled to himself, completely happy and content for once in his life. He loved it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the first time I've ever written a kissing scene before so I hope it wasn't completely horrible. I also got a suggestion from a guest that I was going to use for this chapter but I've decided to just put it in the next one, which will hopefully be done by next week or so. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! Use of homophobic language in this chapter.**

* * *

Walking to the front doors of the school with new-found confidence the next morning, Dean still felt slightly light-headed and bubbly from yesterday's events. Thankfully last night pasted without anyone asking him about what happened, not even Sam. But whenever Sam thought Dean wasn't looking, Sam gave Dean's head a shit-eating grin and laughed with no sound. Dean already loved kissing Castiel, even more than pie, which if you knew Dean Winchester, pie was the best thing in the world to him. Walking to his locker, Dean smiled to himself, excited to see Castiel today, the only thing/person that made school worth it nowadays.

"Hello, Dean." Dean jumped, _How the hell does he do that?_, Dean wondered, _Maybe he's just quiet or really stealthy, like Batman_. Dean looked up at Castiel, and he felt his face grow warm and he was afraid that he would trip on his words even more now that he's nervous.

"Hey-ey, C-Cas." _Close, but you can't even say his name right. _They smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity, and neither wanted to stop, as if memorizing each others faces and staring into either the bright green of Dean's eyes or the icy twilight blue of Cas' eyes. The bell rang, startling both of them. They each grabbed their books out of their lockers, and headed to Ms. Summers class.

They were about half of the way through the hallway to English, dodging people talking in annoyingly large groups in the middle, or people who were in a rush to get to class. Dean and Castiel stood only an inch or so apart from each other the whole way, taking in each others space and loving it. Though they'd never say that to the other.

Dean all of a sudden crashed into a fleshy wall. Stumbling a little, Dean scowled at the "wall", who turned out to be the notorious douche of the century Alastair and his group of slow bullies. Cas narrowed his eyes at the group, mildly annoyed already with the fact that they'd never leave Dean alone. Alastair sneered at the both of them, clearly thinking of something to say. The hallway was clear of people, meaning that Dean and Cas would probably be sentenced a detention. _Shit. _

"Hey, look. It's the happy new couple. When's the wedding?" Alastair and his buddies howled at his lame insult. Dean and Cas stood next to each other closely, watching silently for the other. Alastair and his buddies were both bigger and taller than Dean and Castiel. And maybe stronger. But both of the boys knew that Cas and Dean were smarter.

"Don't you have a class to go to, or at least some activity that is better than taunting Dean and I?" Cas asked. Alastair glared at him, clearly angry already that Cas decided to speak up. Alastair stomped over to put his face mere inches in front of Castiel's.

"Think you're funny, don't you? Why don't you just tell your lame jokes to your fag of a boyfriend?" Castiel frowned, "Not really, I don't really believe I have much of a sense of humor. And also, "fag" means a cigarette, and Dean is not a cigarette." Dean couldn't help but smirk at what Castiel retorted to Alastair. _He's got guts, I like it. _

Alastair growled at Castiel, before turning away and going back to his lackies and storming away from them. Castiel and Dean exchanged meaningful looks, and smiled at each other. Dean felt kinda crappy since he didn't say anything to Alastair or help Castiel, but then Dean reminded himself that Cas can take care of himself. _He is awesome. __  
_

"Th-That was pre-pretty awe-awesome." Dean leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Cas' head to say how impressed he was. Cas's cheeks became redder and Dean loved it.

Returning the kiss, Castiel said, "Thank you. We should head to class. We're late." Dean didn't really care, it would be the first time he was ever late to a class, but Castiel seemed to care. So they both entered Ms. Summers' classroom, about twenty minutes late. Everyone was in their seats facing Ms. Summers discussing Shakespearean English to them. At the sound of the door opening, everyone turned in their seats to stare at Dean and Cas, standing in front of the door. Ms. Summers frowned, looking disappointed at her best students late to class.

"You're late! Do you two have passes?" No reasons to lie, so they both shook their heads, both looking like they cared, but deep down they really didn't.

"Okay. This is your only warning, next time you're late, detentions for the both of you. Do you understand?" She said sternly. Both boys nodded, exchanging mischievous looks and small smirks. Everyone turned back to listen to Ms. Summers while Dean and Castiel picked their usual spots in the corner of the room.

School went by in a blur of kisses in between classes, blurs of colors, and every so often, a homophobic slur whispered to them by either Alastair or his goons whenever Dean or Castiel passed by. But they didn't care. Dean's favorite part of the day was when he and Castiel went into the janitor's closet after lunch to find "bleach that Mr. Adler needed for a chemistry experiment". Or at least that's what they told any teachers who asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit short since I was updating my original work of FictionPress today. Sorry! I also haven't thanked all the lovely people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It's not done of course, I just felt bad that I haven't thanked anyone really yet! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Rate and review please! Somewhat aggressive and homophobic statements in this chapter! **

* * *

"So how's Cas, honey?" Mary asked, who looked with hopeful eyes at Dean, who was trying his hardest not to explode with all the stuff he actually kinda _did _want to tell her. Dinner was often a mildly quiet affair, Sam usually going on and on and on about school or anything else that popped into his head. And John and Mary would occasionally interrupted with their own opinions. Dean never usually talked, not wanting for John's temper to flare.

Dean gave a sideways glance at Mary before mustering up the courage to speak. Everyone stared at Dean, waiting for him to say something. The silence all together didn't really help Dean at all, because then all you would be able to hear is him trip and fall over his own words. He preferred to talk when there was noise all around, so then if he stuttered, you wouldn't really notice.

"Um-m al-alright." Feeling his face burn, Dean looked back at his food and started to keep eating. John frowned, not really liking the short and not really helpful answer.

"That's it?", John wondered. Dean stared up at him, scowling with irritation.

"Yeah." Dean said, anger on the edge of his voice. John shrugged, looking annoyed. Both earning glares from both Mary and Sam, John shook his head and returned back to eating. Mary smiled at Dean, making sure that he wasn't upset.

"Dean, honey. There has to be something that you want to say! Like, how are you and Castiel? Do you talk to each other a lot? Do you hang out?" As much as Mary knew that asking all the questions would probably make Dean's mood and desire to say something worse, and ultimately resulting her husband be a bit of a jackass too, Mary really wanted to know. She'd admit to being a bit nosey, but isn't everyone?

"Y-Yeah." Mary gave Dean a knowing look and smirk, "Dean. I know that you and Castiel are...dating. It's fine honey." The tense mood hanging over the table disappeared at Mary's statement. Dean froze, _Shit. _Sam couldn't help but crack up with laughter. He also knew for a really long time that Dean and his friends Castiel were together. He was fine with it, actually really happy that someone cared about Dean like he does. Someone has to put up with Dean.

John, on the other hand, didn't look happy. While Mary and Sam were smiling at Dean, who actually had a bit of a grin on his own face. He wasn't really happy about Dean dating a guy. Sure, he kinda got over Dean being bisexual and all, but the thought still irked him. Working in Bobby's garage didn't really vent off much frustration nor help him think as much as he thought it would originally.

"Who's this...Castiel?" John demanded, the laughter quieted and everyone tensed up a little. Mary, Sam, and Dean exchanged glances, not really knowing who to tell John. But Dean gathered his courage like a Winchester should and spoke, "He-e's a fr-friend of m-mine...well, boy-boyfriend rea-really. Yo-You'd l-like-"

"I don't care if I'd like him or not." John growled. Everyone was shocked, they didn't think that John would react this way.

"John, what's the matter? Aren't you happy for Dean?" Mary asked, her voiced aching with worry about what might happen in the next few minutes. When John was angry...nothing really could make it stop until he cooled down himself.

"Maybe, I'd be _more _happy for him if he was with someone other than the same...sec or whatever as him. Like a girl." _What a jackass, _Dean thought. As much as Dean usually craved praise or attention from his dad, he cared about Castiel a lot. And right now, Dean didn't give a fuck about what John thought.

"Do-Do I-I l-look like I fuck-fucking care?" Dean blurted out. Freezing, Mary and Sam's eyes widened. John threw Dean an angry glare that Dean returned.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. You hear me?" Dean shrugged defiantly, which only made John's rage increase. Tension leaked into the air, creating everyone's nerves to become on edge before John finally shouted, "OUT!" Dean jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the kitchen and flew the front door open and stomped out of the house. The chilly air wrapped itself around Dean, who immediately regretted not taking his leather jacket with him.

The evening sky, brightly lit with stars, Dean didn't need to think about where to go to blow off some anger, and hopefully while he's gone Sam and Mary will calm John down. Walking up the street for a few minutes, Dean stopped in front of a brightly lit house that looked comforting. Like Heaven almost. Cautiously walking up the front stairs, Dean knocked on the front door, painted a lovely dark shade of red.

The door creaked open, and a short man with light brown hair with a large bag of candy in his arms and a lollipop in his mouth grinned at Dean, "Dean-o! Cas' upstairs. First door to the left." Dean nodded, "Thanks." The man looked up and down at Dean with oddly gold eyes before walking somewhere else, leaving Dean alone. Shutting the door behind him, Dean climbed up the stairs and knocked on the first door.

As Castiel opened the door, and Dean smiled up at him, most of his anger already gone. But at the same time, seeing Castiel brought back all the emotions that John had brought up during their fight not even fifteen minutes ago, as much as Dean didn't want to feel it.

"Hello, Dean. What do you need?"

In a rush of emotion, which Dean will never admit to really feeling he blurted out, "I-I n-need y-y-you, C-Cas-as."

* * *

**Sorry for the angst! John just being a jerk I guess. But I hope that the next chapter will be kinda fluffy and nice. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This chapter is a little bit fluffy so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ "Hello, Dean. What do you need?" _

_ In a rush of emotion, which Dean will never admit to really feeling he blurted out, "I-I n-need y-y-you, C-Ca-as." _

Castiel frowned and looked concerned before grabbing Dean's arm in a flash and pulling him into the room. It surprised Dean at first, but he was almost too tired and emotionally exhausted to really pose a reaction. So he didn't, and let himself be dragged into Cas' bedroom, lightly tapping the door frame behind him so it would glide close with a satisfying _click._

"Dean, I don't understand. What's wrong?" Castiel wondered, tilting his head to left for emphasis. If Dean wasn't in such a shitty mood right now, he would have told Cas how adorable he thought that was: him worrying over Dean and appearing confused.

Sighing and rubbed his neck even though there was no pain or ache there, Dean choked out, "My-y dad f-f-found out th-that we're...to-togeth-er. An-And he didn't t-ta-take it too w-well." It was sort of a relief, finally getting it off his chest. Tears threatened to fall from Dean's eyes, but he titled his head up to the ceiling to make them go away. _Don't get all chick-flick. _

"Oh...I'm sorry. Do you want us to...break up or stop being...friends?" Castiel said softly, but you could tell by his tone that if the answer was "yes" it would have broken his heart.

Keeping his eyes on the ceiling still, Dean couldn't believe what he just heard, "What? N-No. My-my dad w-was ju-just being an as-asshole...an-and I-I le-left befo-fore it g-got too...h-heated, I g-guess."

Castiel nodded, "Is your father always like this?" Dean looked at Cas finally and gave him a watery smile, "So-Sort of-f. He k-kind-kinda ge-gets on m-my case a-about you kn-know-ow...stuttering," _How ironic that I didn't stutter when I said that, Dean thought. _"And he-he does-doesn't like the i-idea of me...da-dating a gu-guy. But...I don-don't c-care." It felt amazing to say that, and of course Dean smirked a little bit after speaking his mind.

Until now, after meeting Castiel and everything...Dean didn't think that he'd ever be...better. He used to accept the "fact" that people would never like him, or that people would never pick on him for his stutter. He believed no one but his family would love him, and he thought he wouldn't have any friends. He thought that was worthless.

He was never more wrong in his entire life.

It wasn't until he felt someone's mouth pressed against his that he finally pulled himself out of his depressing thoughts. The kiss didn't last long, it was only supposed to be a comfort, something to sink into and forget about the world...if only for a bit. It felt refreshing, like eating a mint or something after drinking a ton of alcohol or eating lots of greasy food.

Both smiling behind the kiss, they both pulled away and quietly chuckled over how slightly..._dumb _the situation was. Really John was just being a jackass (no surprise there) and before it launched into a full-out fight, Dean left and headed to the one place that he'd find comfort.

Castiel spoke, breaking the silence between them."I'm glad that you don't care Dean. I'll be here for you. I'll try to help you."

"Why-y?"

"...Because I care. I have a cousin named Samandriel that always said I had too much heart. But I think that's a good thing as much as it's a burden."

"Sa-Samand-Samandriel? You g-guys h-have weird n-nam-names." Castiel frowned at his comment before grinning and retorting, "Maybe. Gabriel though is a relatively common name." Dean almost forgot that Cas had a brothers. _Three, Gabriel is the one you met downstairs...I think, _Dean thought. But he assumed that he was right.

Usually he'd retreat to Sam after one of these fights or just deal with his anger on his own, but he realized that he couldn't go to Sam (because he loved the kid to death and wouldn't burden him with that) forever and leaving yourself to be preyed upon by your own anger never usually ended up well.

Having nothing to do on a Friday night, Dean and Castiel spent it just relaxing and talking about meaningless nothings. Dean ended up getting a frantic call from his mom a few hours later, wondering where he was and if he was coming home tonight. Dean declined and said that he was staying the night at Castiel's house.

"Okay, honey. But no funny business." Mary warned. Dean groaned, "Mo-om. R-Really?" He could hear someone laughing in the background, probably Sam.

"Have fun, sweetie. I love you." she said with maternal adoration. "Love yo-you too, Mom." Dean answered before hanging up the phone.

Dean traded a pair of flannel pajama pants that Castiel let him borrow for tonight for his jeans and jumped onto the extra mattress next to Castiel's bed.

"Ar-Are you s-sure you do-don't m-mind me sta-staying the ni-night, Cas?" Dean wondered, he sincerely hoped he wasn't being a bother.

"Of course not, Dean. Good night." Cas leaned off the bed and planted a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead before shutting off the lights and going to sleep. The room was completely dark except of a thin strip of moonlight peeking out of the window. Feeling content and blissful, Dean didn't want to ever leave this moment. Ever.

"Night, Cas." Closing his eyes, Dean drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of a pair of brilliant blue eyes and the person that they belonged to.

* * *

**What I plan for next chapter is some more fluffy Destiel and some light Sabriel because of reasons. If you don't like that pairing I apologize. But I hope you liked this chapter! Rate and review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the bit of the wait! This is by far my favorite chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it! It has some fluffy Destiel and some Sabriel mixed in. Just fyi, Gabriel is 17 and Sam is 14 in this fic. Gabe graduated high school early because he's a genius like that. I had to play around with ages a bit. **

* * *

_"Night, Cas." Closing his eyes, Dean drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of a pair of brilliant blue eyes and the person that they belonged to._

Light poured through the window in Castiel's bedroom the next morning, shining on Dean's face brightly and resulting in waking him up. Groaning softly so he wouldn't wake Cas up, Dean rose his head off the pillow before a pair of impossibly blue eyes filled his vision. His face mere inches from Castiel's, Dean moved his head back and was about to scowl before a smile appearing on his face surprised him instead.

"Hello, Dean. Did you rest well enough? I apologize if it didn't suffice." Castiel stated, his voice slightly rougher from sleep and sounding sweetly concerned. Dean smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Cas' nose, not upset by his sleeping conditions in the least. Being next to Castiel, (whether or not he was on the floor and Cas was in his bed) was good enough for Dean.

"I sl-slept finnne, C-Casss. Tha-Thanks. Bu-But we-were you watch-ching me in my sle-slee-sleep?" As much as Dean thought that was a weird question to ask, he kinda wanted to know.

Castiel shrugged, "Only for a few minutes. I find that you look very peaceful and...pure when you are asleep." He smiled shyly after stating that, and looked away. Dean on the other hand was blushing almost, his face warming up. He didn't think that he looked like that when he was asleep, he assumed that his mouth would be open, drool almost pouring from it, and he would snore loudly. _But not that. _

"...Thanksss. I don-don't kn-know-ow what to say-ay to that." Dean shrugged, trying not to seem like a jackass and wanting Cas to be happy.

"That's fine, Dean. It's approximately 9:34 AM so my brother Gabriel is probably making breakfast now. Do you want to go downstairs?" Castiel asked, a small smile gracing his lips and Dean noticed how impossibly _perfect _Cas' messed up hair looked. It stuck up some parts in the back and never fell down. Resisting the urge to run his hand through it, Dean nodded and they both stood up and headed for the kitchen.

The smell of maple syrup, bacon, and other assorted breakfast foods filled the whole first floor of the house. Walking close to one another, the two boys stumbled into the kitchen to find Gabriel singing "Hey Jude" horrifyingly off-key while he flipped over some pancakes on the stove and someone else giggling to himself that Dean's blurry, sleepy eyes couldn't process until he squinted hard enough. It wasn't until he saw a curtain of floppy brown hair and a pair of unmistakeable dimples that Dean knew who it was.

It was Sam. _Like, Dean's younger brother Sam. _

Freezing, the two brothers stared at each other, not knowing what the hell to do. Do they say "Hi." or "What the fuck are you doing here?" What would you do if you saw your brother on an average Saturday morning either with seeing your older brother with his boyfriend or with seeing your younger brother with your boyfriend's older brother?

"...Hey, Dean." Sam said, breaking the silence (well sort of, Gabriel didn't seem to notice anyone entering the room and kept singing). Castiel seem unperturbed, as if this happened almost every day and sat down across from Sam at the table.

Dean gave a shit-eating grin, he'd _definitely _use this moment for blackmail in the near future, "Hey-ey Sam-Sammy. What-at are y-y-you doin-ing here?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's nickname for him, but really deep down he liked the idea of a nickname. Even if it did sound like a chubby twelve-year old's name.

"...Um, well Gabe..." (Sam blushed as he started to speak, much to Dean's enjoyment) "invited me over for breakfast since Dad went to work early and Mom said it was alright. And well, Gabriel is a pretty cool guy...so I said yes. Hey, Cas..."

Castiel stared at Sam and nodded, a slight crooked smile etched on his face, "Hello, Sam. It's good to see my brother and you get along." This made Sam blush even harder, making Dean cackle with unapologetic laughter. Giving Dean his ever famous bitch-face, Sam stuck his hand into a large bag of candy placed haphazardly on the table grabbing a Starburst and throwing it at Dean.

"Hey-ey! Bitch." Dean said, with fake anger in his tone. If you knew the Winchester brothers, you'd know that "bitch" and the respective answer "jerk" were terms of endearment. And always will be.

"Jerk." Sam retorted, with matching pretend annoyance in his voice. Gabriel finally turned around, finishing his song with "Naa naaa na na na, na naa na, hey Jude..." With his a's made longer for his perfect, absolutely _horrible _singing.

"Hey, ladies! I don't want all this negative junk in my kitchen. Hey, Dean-o! I met your lovely little bro Sam! I hope you didn't mind me stealing him from you for a bit." Ruffling Sam's hair, Gabe smirked and Sam's face turned beet red. Dean couldn't stop laughing, and Castiel was smiling too. It seemed almost like Heaven, nothing to worry about and everyone in a great mood. _It's awesome,_ Dean thought.

"Nah. It-it's al-alright. You c-can ke-ke-keep him." Dean said, shaking his head.

Gabriel snickered, "Oh, I intend to. He's a lot of fun. I like him." Only adding to his suggestive/flirtatious tone, Gabriel gives a wiggle of his eyebrows and Sam looks like he's about to explode with embarrassment. Dean bursts into laughter and Castiel turns slightly pink on behalf of Sam. For once, Dean's laughter is not forced or weak...it's loud, easy, and amazing. He wants to do it all over again. Usually if someone talked or spoke about Sam like that, Dean would have their asses kicked. But Gabriel seemed like a loyal and trustworthy guy, so he let the "If you ever hurt my little brother I swear to God I will use your bones as toothpicks," conversation

"Now come on! Let's eat! I didn't make all this food for nothin'!" Gabe declared, and everyone in the room cheered. Plates and forks were pulled out and food was passed around. The conversation flowed easily, making everything even more perfect...if it couldn't be more already.

_I can really look forward to spending time with the Novaks. Cas is perfect. Gabe is pretty cool. And it's pretty much Heaven. All I need now is pie, _Dean thought.

"Oh, yeah. And Dean, Castiel told me that you really like pie or something. So there's some in the fridge for ya, a 'congratulations your my brother's first boyfriend gift'." Gabriel said before piling pancakes on to his plate and pouring a startling amount of syrup on them. Castiel groaned, not really wanting to be embarrassed in front of his friends. Sam chuckled, and fought playfully with Gabe over the eggs.

_Okay, now this is Heaven._

* * *

**So yeah...easily my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I hope you liked it! Gabriel is a pretty fun character to write, so maybe I'll incorporate him in upcoming chapters. I plan on doing at least four more chapters and maybe an epilogue before finishing this story. Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter! I really loved them. This chapter I also rather enjoyed writing, so I hope you like it too! :)**

* * *

After breakfast (partially interrupted by a playful brotherly argument between Castiel and Gabriel when Gabe was telling embarrassing stories about Castiel when he was a little kid). Like one time when Cas was eight how he was head over heels in love with Gabriel's friend Balthazar. It was a short and sweet infatuation, barely lasting more than a few months. Whenever Gabriel and Balthazar would hang out together at the Novak's house, Castiel would tag along. Balthazar was fond of Castiel, just in a platonic little brother way. But with his charming accent and (albeit raunchy) sense of humor (though sometimes it was surprisingly raunchy), it took a while for Cas' eight year old mind to realize it would never be meant to be.

Castiel would try to defend himself during the stories, but to no avail. It's rather hard to defend yourself against something in the past that inevitably happened. All odds are against you.

But in the meantime, his three brother's Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel would tease him constantly about it. But never in front of Balthazar; the brothers were sometimes mean to their youngest sibling, but never that mean. Secretly, they found it adorable, and couldn't wait until Castiel found someone who would love their brother inside and out. And Gabriel couldn't wait till Michael and Lucifer came home to visit from college in a few weeks to tell them all about the adorable Winchester brothers and how the oldest one was dating their awkward and brilliant little brother. He wasn't going to tell them too much about Sam though, he knew that he'd get teased just as much, if not more, than Castiel would if he did.

During Gabriel's embarrassing story-telling, Sam and Dean would laugh good-naturedly but didn't want to upset Castiel. Holding each other's hand underneath the table, Dean would squeeze Cas' hand when the moment got rather shameful. It wasn't really to comfort as much as it was to say _"I'll still be here for you even after all this junk Gabriel is saying about you. Because I care about you, and need you more than you know." _

And that was even better than comfort, far more.

So after all the stories were over, breakfast was devoured and the four boys retreated to the living room. As much as Dean wanted all the touchy-feely stuff that was going to be leftover from last night's dispute between John and him at home to go away, he didn't want to go home just yet. And by seeing how happy Sam looked being around Gabriel and the rest of them, Dean knew Sam didn't want to leave either.

On that early but beautiful Saturday morning with nothing really important to do, sprawled and sitting on the large couches they watched movies (adding sarcastic commentary every so often), ate and drank junk foods (Gabriel's decision) while Sam ate healthier things (I want to live till I'm thirty, Dean"), and just did nothing progressive at all.

Castiel and Dean were seated on one couch leaning on one another, not caring if their brothers were going to say anything about it. And Sam and Gabriel sat next to each other on their couch, only a few inches apart. They had taken a liking to each other and didn't know what else to do, since neither really had experience in that department. Sure Gabriel was a flirty in every way, but what were you supposed to do in front of the kid's protective older brother? For several hours they did this until Dean and Sam finally decided that their parents would be worried if they were ever coming home or not.

Standing in the doorway, Dean was sad to go, wanting nothing more than to stay at the Novak's house. "Se-See ya, Ca-Casss. I-I re-reall-lly want to do th-this aga-again." They held each other, neither wanting the other to go. Sure they knew that they'd see each other on Monday, but that didn't stop them from missing each other.

"I'll miss you too, Dean. And I very much look forward to doing this again. Just maybe not with our brothers with us, I think they'd like to be alone together too." Cas said, throwing a glance to the two behind them, also in a rather awkward to say the least hug. Dean smirked, glad that Sammy was happy.

Leaning forward, Dean whispered, "I l-love you." Instantly loving the way Cas' whole face and neck burned with a fiery blush. It took a lot of confidence to say that, but Dean was sure that Cas felt the same way. He had to deal with the mess Dean was, so doesn't that mean he cares?

Cas smiled, feeling like he was on top of the whole goddamn _world. _He had been waiting for Dean to say that, not wanting to say those three words too early. Sure they kissed, hugged, and got in trouble at school together, but that doesn't automatically mean love. It means something close to that, but not purely love.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas muttered softly, still blushing hard and not wanting to ruin the moment. Both smiling shyly at each other, they shared a brief kiss before Dean calling for Sam that they now have to go. Giving the ever famous bitch-face, Sam let go of Gabriel and gave him his best smile, dimples and all. Gabriel winked at Sam and said to Dean, "Make sure he stays like this next time I see him, Dean-o." Dean rolled his eyes before giving Sam a playful shove out the door. Waving, both pairs of brothers couldn't wait to see each other again, easily fitting into each other's company.

Walking down the street home in the dim afternoon winter sun, the Winchester brothers thought it was the best day they have ever had in a long, long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really know what to do for the next chapter, so if you guys could come up with some ideas I'd love it! Rate and review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a bit violent and I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable, also some homophobia too in this chapter. Please remember that I do not condone violence and do not tolerate any homophobia whatsoever. **

* * *

Heading home, the two Winchester brothers walked in the mid-afternoon winter sun down the street. Kicking rocks on the sidewalk in front of them and bickering playfully, they didn't notice John walking in front of them, furious that his two sons were hanging out with those "gay Novak kids" as he liked to put it. He told Sam and Mary that he'd be at work, going in early to get some extra work from the previous day finished. But contrary to what Sam had been told earlier that morning, John didn't really go to work early, instead he drove around town trying miserably to vent his anger.

He was still pissed at Dean, thinking that he'd be a lot better off with a pretty girl instead of a pretty boy. It just irked him that Dean had a _boyfriend _and he knew that Sam was there too, no doubt trying to flirt with the other Novak kid. And also his youngest son being gay made John even angrier. Mary always tried to reason with him, saying that Dean and Sam couldn't help if they fell in love with someone of the same gender, and that as long as they were happy, they should be too. But it worked to no avail.

Eventually reaching their dad, Sam and Dean wondered why their dad wasn't at work like they had thought he was going to be. Small panic started to settle in the both of them, not knowing what was going to happen at all. With their dad, it was almost impossible to know what kind of mood he was in. And if he was in a bad mood, there was hell to pay.

"Hey, boys," John growled, trying to conceal his emotions with no effort.

"Hey, dad." Sam replied, forcing a small smile, "How come you're not at work?" he questioned.

"No reason, just thought I'd see my sons with their friends. So Dean, how's you and that Novak kid?" John remarked, with a hard edge in his tone.

Dean's jaw hardened, not wanting his awesome day so far go to waste, "Hissss na-name is Ca-Casti-el. And we-we're finnne."

John smiled, "Right. You know that I don't really like the idea of you being with a _guy. _Right, Dean?"

Frowning, not really getting what was going on, Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"And you Sam, you know that I don't really like you seeing that Gabriel kid..." He commented, throwing a snide glance at Sam, who was blushing and looking confused. _How did he know that?_

"Yeah, but aren't you and Mom supposed to be happy for us, not matter what? How does it matter?" Sam said defiantly. John laughed mockingly, thinking that Sam would always try to rebel, wanting to be his own person.

"Well, I want you both to stop seeing those two. I don't want my sons being little girls and gushing over men," John said. Both brothers were taken aback, sure they knew that their dad was homophobic, but they really didn't care. They knew long ago that John would probably never really approve of them and their choices, but they were confident and sure that they were who they wanted to be. And they were happy with that.

"So? You're just going to say that we can be with someone we like just because they're a guy?" Sam said, his voice slightly rising with anger. Dean stepped in front of Sam protectively, pissed off throughly that John was being an utter and complete douchebag.

"I'm your father and I know what's best for you. So I want you two to stop hanging out with those Novak kids and be proper men." John demanded firmly, his hands clenching into fists, trying to stand his ground and expect his sons to say otherwise.

"And wha-what iffff we don-dont?" Dean asked, not caring if John's temper was going to blow. This wasn't the first time that would've happened, and Dean was used to it. He'd blow a fuse whenever Dean took a while to say how his day was, or how he was too nervous to do school plays and the teacher told Mary and John how concerned they were for Dean's well-being.

"Then I'll make you." John threatened. He stomped over to Dean and gave him a hard shove, his fury reaching its limit because of their resistance to listen to what he said. Why couldn't they just listen to him for once and not be so damn disobedient?

Almost backing into Sam, Dean stopped himself and made his hands into fists, tired of his dad's bullshit. Sam didn't know what to do, what would their mom say when she found out? As much as Sam wanted to give John a piece of his mind, he really didn't want this fight to escalate into something they'd all regret. She'd most certainly take their side instead of John's. Unlike him, Mary was open-minded and caring, perfectly happy as long as her sons were happy.

"Fine." Dean said throwing a death stare at John, and with that, all three of the Winchesters went home. John was pleased with himself, thinking that maybe for once his sons listened to him and that they would forget the Novaks and find themselves a girl. With tension filling the air like a blanket, Dean and Sam told each other quietly that there was no way in hell that they were going to stop seeing the Novaks, whether or not their dad liked it or not.

* * *

**The next chapter will take place right after this one, with Mary being her usual awesome self. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!**


End file.
